Carmen
Carmen is a Fairy from Earth who resides in Gardenia. She and Cindy are the newest co-owners of Love & Pet after being entrusted with the store by the Winx since they completed their mission and were preparing to return to Magix. She has appeared in both the comics and animated series but has a more prominent role in the comics. Appearance Carmen has brown long, waist-length hair, two parts of her hair are tied with blue bows, leaving the rest to flow. She has brown (series)/purple (comics) eyes, and light tan complexion. She wears a yellow, frilly short-sleeves, v-neck crop top, green capris and pink gladiator shoes. TecCarCinEp415.png|To the right of Tecna. Personality Carmen is a caring friend, she covered the store for Cindy so that she can meet with her boyfriend as she was already running late. It also shows that she is understanding. She is also a hard worker and tries her best to run the shop. It appears that she is interested in management as that was one of the reasons she wanted to run the store. She can also be a bit assertive especially when she is running the store or bombarded with too many things. Series Season 4 In "The White Circle," she is window shopping at Love & Pet. Then, she watches Musa serenade the Fairy Pets. Later, she gasps in excitement as Stella shows her some potential looks for Fairy Pets. In "Magic Lessons," she is with Tecna, Cindy, and another customer as Tecna gives them a rundown on how to use their website to download Fairy Pets. Comics Carmen debuts in Bad Dreams. After Bloom and Roxy had an alarming, terrifying dream about the Wizards of the Black Circle, they were prompted to return to Earth to make sure everything was alright. The girls first visit Vanessa who tells them that there is a commotion going on down at the Love & Pet Shop. The Winx arrive at the store and it is as busy as ever, when they step inside, Cindy and Carmen are having their hands full with too many people, many of them are impatient. A Fairy Pet piglet is running around the store and a little boy proceeds to catch it, Carmen tells him to leave it alone as he may frighten it. The piglet gets caught in a woman's shirt, however, Carmen is able to get it out from there. Seeing the loads of people, Stella freezes everyone. And the two girls are happy to see them. Carmen gives them an update on how busy they have been which is tiring. After Stella shows them how to unfreeze the the clients they resume their work, this time with ease. In Gregory's Fury, the Winx have extended their stay in Gardenia in search of Morgana's stolen necklace. During their stay, at some point, both Carmen and Cindy have discovered that they are Fairies and are receiving some training from the Winx during their stay. Carmen levitates some objects to help take care of the Fairy Pets. Bloom asks the two if they will continue practicing while they are here, Carmen says they will then asks why they had postponed their return to Alfea. And Bloom answers her question. Flora and Bloom then leave to continue their mission, as they leave Cindy's phone rings and she realizes that she is late for her date with Gregory. Carmen tells her to hurry and not worry about store because she will cover it. Cindy thanks her and leaves. After Gregory disappears, Roxy, Tecna and Stella search for him. Roxy decides to ask an animal's help to locate him instead. The kitten shows the three Winx the way but before leaving, Roxy tells the kitten to head for the Love & Pet the next day because Carmen's little sister had been wanting for the longest time and she will be delighted by the little surprise. Magical Abilities As Carmen had only recently discovered her powers, she is still inexperienced and lack strength in her abilities. As a fairy, she possesses all generic abilities magical beings have, such as spell casting and manifesting magical energy in its many forms and types. Her powers are fueled by positive energy and feelings. It appears that she has less difficulty in magic than Cindy as she was levitating objects with less trouble. Currently, Carmen's source of power is unknown. Uses of Magic *'Levitation:' Carmen levitated a bottle and a brush to feed and groom two Fairy Pets. Trivia *She and Cindy have been entrusted with the Love & Pet Store in the comics but it is uncertain if they are new owners of the store in the series. *Carmen is one of few known Fairies whose dormant powers manifested after the Winx and the Earth Fairies restored magic on Earth. *Carmen's name is of Latin origins and has two meanings: **In Hebrew, it means "garden, orchard". **In Latin, it means "song". Category:Fairies Category:Earth Category:Earth Fairies Category:Gardenia Category:Love & Pet Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Comics Category:Comics Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Allies Category:Recurring Characters